Red, red dress
by GodBlessRaul
Summary: Barba découvre Olivia d'une toute autre façon..


Olivia Benson sortit en trombe de sa voiture, le visage fermé. Elle scruta rapidement la scène qui se jouait devant elle et plissa les yeux, presque aveuglée. On ne voyait plus que les lumières qui dansaient dans la nuit, une alternance continue de rouge et bleu. La rue était envahie de voitures de police et d'ambulances. Des femmes et des hommes s'animaient dans tous les sens. Autour d'eux, une foule commençait déjà à se former, forçant les policiers à établir un périmètre de sécurité.

Elle reprit son examen des lieux et trouva enfin les personnes qu'elle recherchait. Toute l'équipe, y compris Barba, était regroupée sur le trottoir, à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'immeuble de la victime. Elle se dirigea vers eux sans plus attendre.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés, laissant ses boucles brunes retomber en cascade sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Sa bouche arborait encore les traces d'un rouge à lèvre carmin rappelant la couleur de la tenue qu'elle arborait : une superbe robe rouge à larges bretelles, croisée sur le devant qui révélait un léger décolleté. Le vêtement, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, épousait ses formes, les mettant parfaitement en valeur. Et, elle était encore perchée sur des escarpins noirs, assortis à la pochette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

« Désolée d'avoir interrompu ton rencard, Liv, » dit Fin sérieusement.

« Waw.. Lieu ! » s'exclama Carisi d'un ton jovial.

Benson plongea son regard dans celui du détective, longuement. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, ses yeux se firent plus doux, rieurs, et un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres. Elle leva la main pour les faire taire.

« Merci Carisi. Où en sommes-nous ? »

« Nos hommes sont en train de passer l'appartement au peigne fin. Pour l'instant, ça n'a rien donné. » continua Rollins. « Apparemment celui qui a fait ça n'a rien laissé derrière lui. »

Olivia hocha la tête et lâcha un souffle las. Elle scruta de nouveau la rue, quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, l'attaque avait été commanditée par un des hommes de Lofaro, le criminel qui avait violé plusieurs femmes, dont Mélanie, un mois auparavant. La jeune femme avait été la seule à pouvoir l'identifier clairement et risquait de l'envoyer en prison pour un long moment. Il avait donc toutes les raison du monde de s'en prendre à elle. Encore fallait-il le prouver.

« Fin, vois où ils en sont. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rollins et Carisi. « Vous avez déjà pris la déposition de Mélanie ? »

« Nous attendions que les médecins aient fini de l'examiner. Elle est plutôt secouée. » commenta Amanda en la désignant de la tête.

« Allez-y. Essayez d'en savoir le plus possible. »

Benson pivota machinalement vers Barba. Il la détaillait de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Longuement. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Ses yeux dérivaient lentement, suivant habilement la ligne de ses courbes, les sourcils haussés, stupéfait de la découvrir ainsi. Même s'il l'avait déjà vue en robe en de rares occasions, comme le jour de l'adoption de Noah, il ne l'avait jamais vu apprêtée de la sorte. Jamais. Et encore moins au travail. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle toussota doucement pour se redonner une certaine contenance et se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel. Une légère rougeur vint malgré tout peindre ses joues. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Elle était venue directement après avoir été alertée des récents évènements.

« Remettez-vous Rafael, ce n'est qu'une robe ! »

Ce commentaire sembla le ramener les pieds sur terre. Il retrouva rapidement l'usage de la parole. « Et quelle robe ! », lança-t-il enthousiaste. Elle se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Elle retrouva néanmoins très vite son sérieux, se remémorant la raison de sa présence.

« Il semble que quelqu'un essaie d'empêcher notre victime de témoigner. »

« Je vais la placer sous protection. »

« C'est préférable. Carisi et Rollins vont rester avec elle en attendant. Il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. »

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt en direction des deux détectives. Benson préférait les informer elle-même de cette décision. Elle prit le temps de bien expliquer la situation à Mélanie, essayant de la rassurer au mieux et de faire taire les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle en profita également pour donner discrètement ses instructions aux detectives avant qu'ils ne repartent avec la victime. Elle aperçut soudain Fin qui sortait de l'immeuble et c'est machinalement qu'elle s'empressa de le retrouver. Elle espérait qu'il allait lui apporter une bonne nouvelle. « L'homme portait des gants. La scientifique a tout de même relevé quelques traces. Elle les emmène au labo. »

C'était mieux que rien. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à obtenir quelque chose.

« Très bien Fin, merci. » Elle posa la main sur son bras. « Vas dormir un peu. On risque d'avoir une longue journée. » Reconnaissant, le sergent balbutia un bref « A demain. » auquel elle se contenta simplement de sourire. Quand elle se retourna vers la foule qui commençait à s'éparpiller, elle fût surprise de constater que Barba se trouvait toujours là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle le rejoint, juste devant les barrières de sécurité.

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

« Mon taxi ne devrait pas tarder. »

« J'aurais pu vous déposer. »

« Liv, j'habite de l'autre côté de la ville, » ironisa-t-il.

« C'est vrai... J'oublie tout le temps que notre cher procureur habite dans les beaux quartiers… », rétorqua-t-elle du même ton.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, appréciant la facilité de leurs échanges. Ils appréciaient les petites remarques qu'ils se lançaient. C'était comme un jeu, sachant pertinemment qu'elles amusaient l'autre. C'est donc dans ce but et sans réfléchir que les mots quittèrent la bouche de Barba. « Alors comme ça, vous aviez un rencard ? »

Le sourire d'Olivia se crispa et il regretta ses paroles. Elle détourna le regard, un peu nerveuse, presque mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette gêne, elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle sentait qu'en parler avec Barba sonnait faux. Elle le considérait pourtant comme son meilleur ami. Elle avait confiance en lui. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Tout, excepté leur vie sentimentale. C'était un point qu'ils n'abordaient jamais. Ou presque. La seule exception était lorsqu'il avait appris sa relation avec Tucker. Et ils n'en gardaient pas un bon souvenir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Leur relation en avait souffert, atteignant presque le point de non-retour. Il leur avait fallu du temps avant de retrouver une certaine normalité. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Sentant son embarras, Barba n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua avec douceur. « Vous avez peut-être une chance de le sauver. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. « Aucune chance. Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi et enlever tout ça. » Benson désigna sa robe et ses chaussures d'un geste léger.

« Dommage ! Je commençais à m'habituer à vous voir dans cette tenue. »

Elle pouvait lire l'amusement dans ses yeux verts. « Taisez-vous Barba, » coupa-t-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur. Elle plissa les yeux, menaçante, pour faire taire son ricanement mais cela ne fit que l'accentuer encore plus.

Le taxi arriva finalement, stationnant à quelques mètres d'eux, sur la chaussée, mettant fin à leur conversation. « A demain, Rafael, » dit-elle s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa voiture.

Barba ouvrit la portière. « Une dernière chose… » Il la détailla de nouveau, caressant une nouvelle fois son corps de ses yeux. « Je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Carisi : ça vaut bien un Waw ! ». Et il s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule refermant la portière derrière lui.

Elle ne put que ressentir les papillons qui s'étaient mis à voler au fond de son ventre et la chaleur qui envahit ses joues tout en regardant le taxi démarrer et s'éloignait dans la nuit.


End file.
